Yang vs Kula
Yang vs Kula is Peep4Life's one hundred and sixth OMM. Description RWBY vs King of Fighters! Fire vs Ice in Season 8's premiere. Will the Anti K' be burned up or will the Huntress freeze up? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: Park '' Kula was at peace. She was tucking into an ice lolly, while some huntress woman was roughing up some wannabe gangsters. And Kula was quite happy to let her do so. Until. '''BAM! '''Yang punched a goon into Kula, forcing her to drop her lolly. Kula's eye twitched several times, before she froze the ground beneath Yang, forcing the huntress to slip. Yang stood up, offended. "What's your problem!?" Yang yelled, trying to intimidate Kula. The Anti K gave her that anger right back. "You cost me my candy, idiot! Maybe if you were more about ''sense ''instead of trying too hard to be cool..." Yang exploded into a fit of rage, activating her semblance. "HOW DARE YOU?!" she yelled. Kula activated her cryokinesis fully now, freezing the park. "A fire user, huh? No wonder I hate you!" '''Nobody blink! Fight!' Yang hammered away at Kula, but the Anti K stayed strong, and used her Ice Shield to nerf Yang's attacks. Kula yawned. "That all?" she teased, skating off to a side. Yang swung at her, but Kula ducked and thrust a kick into the huntress' stomach, knocking her on her back. Yang picked herself back up, and punched the bench over at Kula, knocking the Anti K into a hedge. Kula threw icy shurikens at Yang, stopping her from advancing. But Yang was able to punch them apart with her Ember Celicas. "Fire beats Ice, you know." Yang stated confidently, but Kula remained adamant. "Skill beats Brawn." Kula countered. She then blew Diamond Breath right in Yang's face, toppling the huntress. "And I beat you." she added, leaning over her. Yang gritted her teeth and punched the ground. Kula flipped backwards, and summoned a Snowman, which belly flopped towards Yang. One shot. It took one shot from the Ember Celicas to end the Snowman, but the resulting downpour of snow buried Yang. Kula then delivered a round house kick to Yang, and then she swept the leg out from under her. Yang landed hard, and Kula booted her right in the face. But as Kula went spinning towards Yang to finish her off, the huntress punched Kula right in the mouth. Yang then used all her momentum to punch at Kula again, but the Anti K used her Ice Shield to deflect. Yang was then frozen and attacked with Glacier Ridge, depleting her aura and relieving her of her weapons. KO! Yang hit the ground, knocked out, and Kula destroyed the Ember Celicas. "I told you." she said, smiling. She then noticed the goons getting back to their feet, and looking at the body of Yang. Kula froze Yang's legs in place, and let the bandits have at it, beating Yang to death with their weapons. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Kula Diamond! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere Category:'Human vs Human' Themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees